


Cherry Vs the Boss from Hell

by heyhayley



Category: Mystery Science Theater 3000
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Guest starring the communist manifesto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 13:03:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16096235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyhayley/pseuds/heyhayley
Summary: Cherry the Bonehead finds a solution to a problem.





	Cherry Vs the Boss from Hell

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on the bus home from work on my phone's notepad app, so I apologise for any grammatical errors. Also it's really dumb and I apologise in advance.

Bonehead #268 (Cherry to her friends) was not having a good day. As she stormed down to the cafeteria, her mind was racing with multiple ways to kill Kinga Forrester.

"Expect me to change departments completely....take credit for MY work!" She muttered angrily, weaving past tables and ignoring stares from other Boneheads, until she reached her usual table. 

As she sat down, she slammed her helmet down hard on the table, making the other residents  jump in their seats. Sandwich, who had been napping, woke with a start and looked around in sleepy confusion.

Cherry ignored them, rested her head in her hands and huffed loudly; Cherry-speak for "I need to rant at length but you need to ask me about it first."

Ray, sitting opposite her, put down his fork. "Something wrong Cher-Bear?" 

Cherry narrowed her eyes at the use of his nickname for her - acquired during a drunken binge watch of 1980's cartoons (she would kill Jonah for that) - and that everyone else was too scared to use; she sat back in her seat and crossed her arms "Her Royal Pain-in-the-Ass found my homebrew stash and now she's demanding I go into full time production so she can sell it on Earth. Can you believe the nerve?"

"Well that's ridiculous. Your stuff is too strong for humans." Gabby said calmly. 

Cherry looked at her "That's just it isn't it? She wants me to modify the formula. For a turnover time of next month!"

Ed laughed "That's ridiculous. There's no way you can do that and brew up a sellable batch in a month."

Cherry shook her head and leaned over the table to steal a fry from Ray's plate. She leaned back in her seat and chewed thoughtfully.

"I don't like the look on your face," Ray declared, "you have an idea don't you?"

"Maybeeee." She replied in a playful voice.

"Cherry...is anyone going to get hurt?" Gabby asked with a frown.

"Me? Hurt anyone? I would never!" Cherry replied with wide eyes betrayed by her growing smirk.

Gabby sighed "I hope not."

\----

"#268!" Kinga's shriek echoed through the corridor of the Bonehead dormitory as she stormed into Cherry's room with the burning rage of a hundred suns.

Cherry, sat at her desk with her feet on it, swung round to face her mighty Overlord. It had been two days since the first batch from Moon 13 Brewery Co had hit the shelves and she was eager to find out how it had been received on Earth. Cherry placed the book she'd been reading into her lap; "What's up boss?"

"Don't what's up me, you know full well!" 

Cherry shrugged and reached over to grab her glass of Grimdark. 

"The first batch went out on Friday, remember?" Kinga sneered.

"Oh yeah that!" Cherry replied, feigning innocence, "What were the reviews like?"

"Oh don't give me this innocent little Bonehead routine!" Kinga yelled, pointing a finger up and down at her, "The reviews were terrible! There were hundreds of cases of alcohol poisoning! One fraternity in Michigan ended up with liver damage!"

Cherry wrinkled her nose "Only liver damage? Slackers."

Kinga screamed "What did you DO? I specifically told you to make the recipe for HUMAN CONSUMPTION! I wanted to sell beer not drain cleaner!" 

Cherry slowly took a swing of her drink and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand: "You asked me to modify a Bonehead recipe for a species I have zero study in, then brew up enough to sell in several states in a month? It was literally impossible."

Kinga narrowed her eyes, the realisation dawning "You just used your existing batch didn't you?"

Cherry nodded the affirmative and took another swig, bracing for impact. 

"Y-you insolent twerp! I could have multiple lawsuits! They've already recalled it off the shelves! I'm the laughing stock of the internet!" Kinga stomped her foot but the effect was dampened by the pink fluffy rug she was standing on. 

"The proletarians have nothing to lose but their chains." replied Cherry with a laugh.

"I'm not even going to ask how you got a copy of The Communist Manifesto! This place is ridiculous! You're demoted as of RIGHT NOW. Back to your old job! I gave you a chance for bigger and better things and this is how you repay me?" 

"Sure thing boss," Cherry cocked a finger gun at her creator, "demoted. Whatever you say."

Kinga groaned and whirled around, storming out of Cherry's room and taking half of the fluffy pink rug with her. 

Cherry grinned and propped her feet back on the desk, cracking back open The Communist Manifesto as she did so.


End file.
